1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electronic device suitable for registering temperature, and in particular a device suitable for monitoring the temperature of a foodstuff placed inside an oven provided with a door with a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is useful to include in a conventional domestic oven a device suitable for monitoring the temperature inside the oven and registering the effective temperature of a foodstuff placed inside it, and to be able to display said temperatures on a user interface at the same time.
The use of electronic devices suitable for monitoring the internal temperature of food during cooking is well known in the field of domestic ovens. An example of a system suitable for monitoring the cooking of the food inside an oven is known from EP 1275945, which describes a device comprising a first temperature sensor to be inserted into the food, a second sensor for monitoring the temperature of the air inside the oven and a user interface connected to said sensors by a cable or by wireless transmission. No reference is provided either as to the location of the device or to the system for fixing the same to the oven.